Know How I Feel
by Oblivion Shadow
Summary: Tenten likes Neji. Neji likes Tenten. No one can admit it. Kiba likes a new girl. Sasuke likes Sakura. warning: not in secret! Who will admit first? Will the guys get the girls? Nejiten another warning:OOC: Sasuke, Kiba
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Just so you know in the story something will be in bold in the fanfic. I'll tell you that it's the author speaking. You might notice OOC. I'm sorry if you don't like OOC.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**------------------------------**

Tenten's P.O.V

Hi, my name is Tenten. I have a lot of supportive friends. There's Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and a new girl came last year and somehow we became best friends. Her name is Talim.

She likes to flip around and once, we were standing next to Sakura's pool with our clothes on and Talim tried to do a backflip but hit me in the head and I landed in the pool. Sometimes she can be clumsy.

Sakura. She gives _some_ advice. Sometimes it turns out bad. She tries to help out but fails. She tried plugging in a computer but got all the wires tangled up. It took us an hour to untangle it. Talim is clumsy and Sakura gets confused easily.

Ino. Sakura's best friend. She's similar to Sakura but one thing changes them. Attitude. Ino has an "Oh my gosh girlfriend!" attitude and Sakura has an Ino..." attitude. Sometimes Ino goes loud and annoying.

Hinata. A shy and innocent girl. You never can hear her shout which is weird because everyone shouts. Hinata at least gives _good_ advice.

I guess I could introduce the boys. There's Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji.

Kiba has a crush on Talim but can't keep a secret! It totally creeps her out. He's also best friends with Sasuke. Everyone thinks they're the most annoying pairing. **(As in friends)**

Sasuke. He's serious in school but weird out of school. He's like Kiba except he has a crush on Sakura but can't keep a secret which creeps Sakura out too. What's wrong with these guys!?

Naruto. I don't know why but he wants to be friends with Kiba and Sasuke but they treat him as a slave. Naruto is_ so_ dumb.

Then Shikamaru. The lazy but smart guy. Everytime there's a problem we put him in the center of attention.

The best for last. Neji Hyuuga or Hinata's cousin which is cool. He's probably the coolest out of all the guys. He's so strong, too. I've had him as a crush since Jr. high school. So dreamy...Anyways, that's my life. School's almost out...

Neji's P.O.V

My nameis Neji Hyuuga and I'm the only cool and strong guy in my group. Well, not my group but_ a_ group.

There's Sasuke, a weirdo who once dressed up as a Jedi** (If you don't know what a Jedi is it's from a movie called Star Wars)** and Kiba who's Sasuke's partner. I ask myself why I hang out with these guys.

Naruto, who wants to be friends with Kiba and Sasuke, is _so _dumb.

Shikamaru, who I think is the coolest out of Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto, is smart but had to be lazy personality. Shikamaru and I appear to be best friends.

Now the girls. They're pretty good as company but sometimes gets on my nerve. I hate it when that freakin' happens.

Sakura and Ino are obviously best friends. When they team up it gets annoying and when they fight I get happy. I love it when that happens.

Hinata is my cousin and blushes every ten minutes. Something is really wrong with her. Well, you can't change people. Ino and Sakura are so weird they suggested to slap yourself everytime Hinata blushed. It was pretty stupid. Only Sakura and Ino participated.

Talim is a clumsy girl. She slipped on a banana, when she did our laundry on a sleepover she turned our white shirts pink, and she bumps her knee everyday. I really don't like her that much. She's too obsessed with flipping.

Then Tenten. To me she's the coolest and most attractive girl. She's all I ever wanted. Nice, caring, funny, and a whole list I have in my head. She's pretty smart. She gets along with people nicely. She had dinner with us once and she got along with everybody.

Well, school will be out soon...

**Chapter One: Prologue**

-------------------------------

**Chapter one is done. Eh, took me three days because of my brother.**

**Hope you guys are happy with my story. Say anything you want. If you don't like it don't hate me.**

**I look forward for next chapter. I hope you do too.**

**Next chapter: School's out for the group. **

**That's all I can tell!**

**Review please.**


	2. School's Out!

**Remember, the last chapter was only a prologue. There's more on this chapter. Better than the last one since it was only describing people. For a better view of Talim she has dark brown eyes. (it looks black) She has black hair with pink ribbons. Her hair has two braids and blue eyes. She has a light blue shirt and wears a light blue capri (sp?) She wears light blue low top Converse. (I love Converse!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter Two: School's Out!

Everyone's eyes were on the clock looking at the teacher every now and then. It was like forever to them. Sasuke took out a pair of sunglasses and so did Kiba. They put it on at the same time nodding their head to each other. "Freaks" Sakura muttered. "Now school will be out in one minute so let's s-" he was cut off by the students doing a countdown. "Three, two, one..." all the students yelled.

The bell rang. The front doors opened swiftly. "It was like forever in there!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hey look! The doors are broken!" Tenten pointed out. "Wow!" Ino said in shock. "Soon the gates are going to-" Naruto blinked. Everyone went through the gates and broke them. "Holy crap" Talim said. "Hey, we were the first ones out!" Sakura yelled. Everything turned in slow motion. "Holy crap!" Talim said. **(Now I know when you watch a show and they're in slow motion and they talk really deep. Well, in my story they don't.) **

"Don't worry guys, me and Kiba got the Seniors!" Sasuke stated. "Well, you guys did a poor job" Shikamaru pointed out. "Uh, Naruto! Go get them!" Sasuke commanded. "Okay!" he replied but got run over. Kiba and Sasuke did their secret handshake.

They all turned to their shortcut which was an alley that had a foul smell. They jumped over Sakura's fence. They all panted. It was 100 degrees out there. They were all sweating. If you could feel all of their faces you'll be grossed out.

"We made it!" Talim said. She raised her fist. "Did you bump your knee?" Tenten asked. "Yep and it felt good!" Talim replied. She did a backflip while Tenten was standing next to Sakura's pool. "Talim!" Tenten warned. There was a big splash. They both came up the water. "Sorry" Talim said. They came out of the pool. "Now I have to put my hair down" Tenten stated. "I'm really sorry!" Talim apologized. She hugged Tenten. "It's okay Talim" she said. You could see Neji blushing because Tenten's hair was down.** (Now that was obvious) **

"Hey Talim" Kiba said. "Get out of my face Kiba" Talim warned which Kiba didn't notice. "Do you wanna go out?" Kiba asked in a 'cool' way. "Actually, I...have to...go to the doctor's every week this month" Talim lied. "I'll give you twenty bucks if you cancel it" Kiba bribed. Talim stared at him. "You can't bribe me" Talim said. "Whatever" Kiba said and walked away. "Look, there's Sasuke!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Sakura, I love you, will you go out with me?" Sasuke asked. "Sorry but Sakura doesn't want to date a chicken" Ino snapped. "I didn't ask you, Shikamaru fangirl" he snapped back. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you my phone number" Sakura suggested and grinned. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sasuke. "Sweet!" Sasuke said and walked away. " That was a receipt wasn't it?" Ino questioned. "Why would I give him my phone number?" Sakura replied. Ino grinned.

"Look! I got Sakura's phone number!" Sasuke said to Kiba. "Let's see it!" he said eagerly. They unfolded the paper. They both frowned. "It's a receipt" they said sadly. Sakura and Ino were laughing in the background.

"Fools" Shikamaru stated. "They fell for it" Neji replied. "I can't believe they actually believed it!" Tenten laughed. "They should be awarded for the people who believe in too many things!" Talim said. "Agreed!" Tenten she said to Talim.

All of a sudden, Naruto tackled Sasuke and Kiba. "Why did you guys leave me!?" Naruto screamed. "Ow! You won't be friends with us if you don't get off!" Sasuke threatened. Naruto got off of both of them. "Let me see the receipt" Kiba commanded. He gave him the receipt. "Hey, buy two bars of soap get one free!" Kiba pointed out. "Let's go get some!" Sasuke suggested. They jumped over the fence. "Wait up!" Naruto yelled. "We have to go too" Shikamaru stated. They both stood up and left.

"Smiled at Neji again?" Talim asked as if she knew the answer. "Yeah" she replied. "I can't believe that chicken called me a Shikamaru fangirl!" Ino exclaimed. "You do have an eye for him" Sakura teased. "I thought you were on my side!" Ino said. "Just kidding!" Sakura declared. "You're really quiet back there, Hinata" Ino said. Everyone looked at her. "It's nothing, really" Hinata replied.

"I have a plan" Sakura declared. Everyone turned to her. "Go" Ino replied. "You know how me and Talim get asked out by Kiba and Sasuke, right?" Sakura asked in a hushed tone. "Right" Ino agreed. "Let's act like boys and burp and wear tank tops so they would stop bugging us!" Sakura suggested. "Don't you think that's too much?" Ino questioned. "I think it's perfect!" Talim replied. "Why does it involve me?" Tenten asked. "So you guys don't have to ask what we're doing" Sakura stated. "I guess that makes sense" Tenten said. "Great! I'll throw a party here at five o'clock!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's settled then!" Talim reassured.

**Chapter Two: School's Out!**

**So, how's the chapter? Sorry if there's not a lot Nejiten ****yet.**** Chapter took me two days. I'm glad I'm finished! Anyways, I'll start the chapter tomorrow. Once one chapter is done I start the next chapter the next day.**

**Next chapter: The party begins. See how Talim and Sakura wear. How will Kiba and Sasuke react to their behavior? Will there be Nejiten? (lol at that question) Stay tuned and find out. Remember to review!**


	3. Party Time

**Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? Sorry for the long wait. I got distracted. Sorry if my chapters are short. Not much in my head. Thanks to for reviewing. Also, thanks for reading this. It supports me. On with the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Party Time**

The doorbell rang. Sakura ran over and opened it. "Hey Sakura!" Talim greeted. Talim, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata walked in. "Hey guys!" Sakura replied. "That's a lot of makeup" Talim stated. "Are those you're dad's clothes?" Sakura questioned. "Yeah" Talim said. "Nice eyeliner, too" she added.

They heard the door knock. Sakura opened it. Everyone waited for Sakura to open it. She hoped it wasn't Sasuke and Kiba. They always come to parties together. Double the annoyance. Everyone thought of what they would be wearing this time. Sakura turned the knob. A green leg stepped in.

"Hello Sakura!" Rock Lee yelled. "Noooo! Not him!" everyone thought. She twitched. Everyone twitched. The whole world twitched! **(Just kidding!) **

Rock Lee, Shino, and Chouji walked in.

"Nice party Sa-" once Shino turned to her he stared at her face. He walked past her.

"What's his problem?" Sakura asked as she eyed Shino.

"Remember what you're wearing" Talim reminded. "Oh!" Sakura remembered.

Two people rolled in with black costumes. They were wearing black tinted glasses and were holding a gun with darts. It was obvious who they were. Everyone sighed. Not them. Oh no. Not them. Imposters. Imposters!

"Oh great, I forgot to close the door!" Sakura exclaimed. She was about to cry because of her failure. It was like her mouth was out of saliva.

"SK has arrived" Sasuke said. **(Guess what that stood for) **

"SK? That's a dumb name" Talim declared. "Really dumb" Ino agreed.

Sasuke and Kiba took off the glasses. They high-fived each other. Kiba sniffed something.

"S, I think I smell cookies" Kiba stated.

"Right behind you" he replied.

They walked past them. Everyone stood there with their mouths shaped like a circle.

"How could they not notice us?" Talim said.

"Cookies are better than us" Sakura stated. "It's not possible..." she added. They were all in shock.

"Well, think about it. You guys rejected them for more than fifty times" Ino stated.

"That makes since" Talim said. "Does that mean we wore these for...nothing?" Sakura questioned.

Talim ran out of the door. Sakura went upstairs. Shino turned around and saw Sakura running. He turned back again. "..."

"They didn't know Sasuke and Kiba were running to them" Tenten stated.

"The plan was dumb anyways" Ino replied. She gave a boring and dull face.

Talim came back and shut the door. She heard banging from the door. They looked at the door.

"Talim, were you running away from someone?" Tenten asked.

She opened the door and people were falling on the ground like dominoes. It was Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto.

"I'm glad Naruto was in front of us" Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just get off of me!" he exclaimed.

Shikamaru and Neji stood up, followed by Naruto. He had a very mad face. He clenched his fists and walked towards Sasuke and Kiba. They were laughing, but not at Naruto.

"What the hell are you guys laughing at!? Is it because of me!?" he yelled, but not his usual yell. A _louder_ yell.

Sasuke and Kiba covered their ears. "Damn" they both said. It was so loud their hair was blowing.

"Dude, buy some peppermint gum" Kiba teased. "You should also get spearmint" Sasuke also teased.

"Okay, first of all, why did you ditch me? Second, what were you guys laughing at?" he asked calmy.

"We didn't ditch you, we got impatient and left" Sasuke answered to the first question.

"Yeah, and we were laughing because of my joke I told to Sasuke" he explained. **(Now if you're confused on who answered the second question it can't be Sasuke) **

"What was the joke?" Naruto said curiously.

"What do you get if you went in a lady's purse" Kiba answered.

Naruto laughed and fell on the ground. He clutched his stomach and opened his mouth. A more _wide_ mouth.

"We took care of that" Sasuke said. "Yeah, and it was easy" Kiba replied. Said.

**Now we can get with the **_**real **_**deal. You've all been waiting. (Not good ideas but at least there's something)**

Tenten was sitting on a couch. Sakura was sitting across her and was looking around. Ino was talking to Shikamaru while Hinata and Talim were talking to each other. Neji came and sat next to Tenten. His hands were in his pockets. Tenten looked away, blushing. Sakura put her gaze at Neji and Tenten and smiled. She kept looking around so they wouldn't know she was eavesdropping.

"Tenten, I wanted to ask you a question" Neji said.

She turned around not blushing anymore. "Go ahead" she replied.

"What do you look for in a guy?" he questioned.

"Hm, caring, nice, smart, temper control, and a sweet guy" she answered. "What do _you _look for in a girl?" she asked.

"Same as your finding" he answered. He smiled and stood up.

Tenten turned around again and began blushing. "Sakura tell me you didn't" she said.

She put on a guilty smile. "I couldn't resist!" she replied.

"I knew it Sakura and probably Neji knew" she said.

Neji came back and sat down. "Tenten, I want to tell you something and I think I'm ready from all the years. Tenten I l-" he was cut off by a lawnmower. Because of that lawnmower Tenten couldn't hear what he said.

"The answer?" Neji asked. He waited for an answer.

Tenten just stared at him. "Huh?" she questioned. Now she was really confused. The words she last heard were in her head. She was defiantly confused. She thought if she was def. Then her second thought is she isn't def, Sasuke just crashed a lawnmower at Sakura's door. Second choice made more sense. She almost panicked when she thought she was def.

"I'm sorry Neji, I couldn't hear because a lawnmower just crashed into Sakura's door" she answered.

Neji closed his eyes and began twitching. "That's okay, Tenten" he said, grinding his teeth.

"SASUKE!" Sakura exclaimed. She chased Sasuke around the house.

Neji stood up and left. Tenten frowned. "Neji had so much confidence" she thought. **(Now we're going back to SK)**

Sakura pounded Sasuke to the wall. **(Haha, now she's like a bully) **She pointed a kunai at his neck. "I swear, if you move this kunai is in your neck" she threatened. "YOU ARE SUCH A FREAKIN' IMMATURE TEENAGER! I ALWAYS WONDER HOW YOU GOT TO HIGH SCHOOL! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE SMART! WHY DO YOU HAVE A GROUP! WHY CAN'T TOU LET NARUTO IN YOUR FREAKIN' STUPID GROUP! IS IT BECAUSE HE'S NOT COOL ENOUGH!? WELL GUESS WHAT! YOUR GROUP IS MORE STUPIDER THAN HIM! NARUTO IS BETTER THAN YOU GUYS PAIRED UP! HELL, I'LL EVEN GO OUT WITH HIM!" she exclaimed. Like when you're in the army you have to yell. Yeah like that.

Sasuke began to have tears. Sakura looked so guilty she looks like she murded someone and framed another guy and put him to jail instead of her. She wanted to take back those words and just hug him but she can't do that because everyone looked at her.

"Sakura, you'd rather date me?" Naruto questioned. Shino put his hands on his shoulder. "Now isn't the right time" he suggested. He looked at him. "Thanks" he said. "Hey Sasuke! I don't need to be in your stupid group anymore! I'm going out with with Sakura!" he yelled.

Shino twitched. "I'm going now" he muttered. "So am I, too much drama" Shikamaru replied. He was the only one to hear Shino's muttering. "Yeah, as Shikamaru said, there's no more food" Chouji said. "I didn't say that" Shikamaru stated.

"Wait!" he sniffed. Everyone turned to him. Even Shikamaru, Shino, and Chouji. "I'm sorry everyone" Sasuke said and sniffed. "So am I Sasuke, I shouldn't have yelled at you" Sakura apologized. "What?" Sasuke said. Kiba cried too. "Tell her S!" Kiba supported. "If you hadn't yelled at me, you wouldn't be the 100th person to yell at me like that" Sasuke said. Sakura twitched. **(Surprised you there, huh?) **"WHAT!?!?!?" she exclaimed. "YOU MEAN I FELT GUILTY FOR NOTHING!?!?!?" she yelled. "Yes, and it's not my fault you were high on emotions, run Kiba!" he shouted. "SASUKE!" she yelled. He ducked the kunai and jumped off the stairs. "Don't forget to fix the door!" Sasuke reminded. Sakura ran out the door and chased Sasuke.

"That was surprising" Shikamaru said. "We waited there for nothing" Shino stated. Everyone left the house.

**Chapter three: Party Time**

**Wow, this is a long chapter. I'm surprised I finished it less than a week. :) Sorry if it wasn't enough for you but I had to stop there! Anyways, I want to do a poll. Who should Sakura be paired up with? Naruto or Sasuke? Review and tell me.**

**Next chapter: I have no idea. Don't worry, I'll think of some. Man, school's also going to put me out of ideas. I better get prepared. Will Sakura go out with Naruto? Will she catch Sasuke? What time is it? Where's my sandwich? All will be revealed on the next chapter. Review!**

**Hey, I want to chat. How about some more questions. What is your favorite line in this chapter/story. Were you surprised on what Sasuke said? Did you feel sorry for him? Do you like Sasuke in this story? Was there anything confusing in this story? Are you excited about the next chapter?**

**What's your favorite shoe brand? Are you excited about school? Are you moving to another school? Are you taking the bus? (I am) Do you have an iPod? If so, how many songs? When did your heart go missing? Do you watch Newport Harbor or the Real World? At least answer three questions.**


	4. Noticing

**Hey guys! Sorry, I couldn't decide what the title or what the idea should be. How long has it been since I last updated?**

**Now that I got my idea I can update!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't said this for a while. I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Noticing**

"Hey Sakura, wanna go outside? I wanna have a milkshake. **(I don't think they have those in Japan...Oh well, someone discovered them in this fic)**

"I guess we can. I want some too. If I don't go outside I might make this a hobby" she replied.

"I just hope we don't cross Sasuke and Kiba" Ino stated.

She laughed, "You're right. Their costumes were better than anything else"

"That's true" Ino said.

"Well, let's go" Sakura declared.

They stepped outside and put on their shoes. **(coughConversecough)**

**(Let's take a look at what the weirdos are doing)**

Sasuke and Kiba were outside by an ice cream shack, sitting on a nearby bench. They were listening to gangster music.

Cheerleaders passed by and were gossiping.

"I went to America once and I watched a nearby football game so I said why not?" one cheerleader said.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see any cute guys?" another one said.

"Yes, and everytime they took a break they were huddling. I knew they were talking about me" she said.

"You mean they were gossiping!?" one said.

"Yes!" she replied.

"Like, OH MY GOSH!" they all said in unison and walked away endlessly chatting.

"My brother's a football player" Sasuke declared. **(Yes, I'm talking about Itachi)**

"LIKE, OH MY GOSH!" Kiba imitated.

"I know!" he replied.

The next thing you know some gangsters came in the scene.

Which happened.

"Yo, looks like we got some homies that listen to our music" one said.

"I know, isn't that awesome?" Sasuke said dumbfounded.

They chuckled and did a "playful" punch on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Man, you so funny" the gangster said. They smiled. A strong glow lit on their face.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GLOWY THINGY!?" Kiba exclaimed, covering his eyes.

"They're called grills, homies" the gangster replied.

He gave both of them a set of grills.

They opened the box at the same time and the grills glowed. They swiftly closed the box.

"Cool, thanks friendly people!" Kiba said.

"You gotta pay for them homie!" the leader said.

"Grills cost?" Kiba asked.

"How did you think we got these?" the leader questioned them.

"...Buying them?" Kiba took a guess.

"Man, that's the same thing!" he said.

"...oh" Kiba said, still confused.

"I'll take this Kiba. My brother does this to bullies" Sasuke told him.

"How much?" Sasuke asked.

"A billion bucks" he answered.

"...But we don't have that kind of money" Sasuke replied.

"How much you have then?"

"A quarter but I was saving it for the marry-go-round" Sasuke answered.

"I got a penny but I was going to save it for another ice cream" Kiba replied.

"Okay, first of all you have to have 5 bucks to go on the merry-go-round, second you can't even afford another scoop with a penny!" he yelled.

"...oh" they said in unison.

"How about this ice cream?" Kiba offered.

He took the cone and licked it. **(You must be thinking ewwwww!)**

"I HATE strawberry" he said.

"I know what you need" Sasuke told him.

Everyone eyed Sasuke. He magically pulled out a bra.

"You need this" he said holding up the bra.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' BLIND???" he shouted.

"No, why do you ask?"

"CUZ ONLY GIRLS WEAR THOSE!"

"How would you know?" Sasuke eyed him.

"...Oh freak" he said.

"I thought so" Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, that's right! You better run and never come back!" Kiba exclaimed.

"At least I didn't have to do plan lolroflmaof" he said and magically pulled out a thong.

They both did their secret handshake.

**Back with the BFF's**

"I am SO going to try their new strawberry banana shake" Ino declared.

"I was thinking to get the vanilla shake" Sakura stated.

"You're SO original, Sakura" Ino said.

Sakura sighed.

"You should get a new personality" Sakura muttered.

"Hm?"

"Nothing!" Sakura put on a nervous laugh.

"Good" Ino said.

"Hey! It's-it's-it's SASUKE AND KIBA!" they said in unison.

"Hey ladies!" they both greeted and ran up to them.

"Oh, freak! Run!" Ino commanded.

Sasuke did a substitution jutsu and ran to Sakura.

While running Sakura did a _trip_.

"Oh sh-" she fell right into Sasuke's arms.

He put on a gentle smile.

Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Hello there" he said.

Sakura screamed. The whole world stopped and looked where the sound was coming from.

"Sakura! Don't make a scene!" Ino whispered.

She kicked where the middle of Sasuke's shorts were.

"OH, SH-"

"Sasuke!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I t-th-thi-thin-think I had a b-br-bre-brea-break-breakd-breakdo-breakdow-breakdown" he desperately said.

"Don't worry, pal! I called the ambulance!" Kiba told him.

"Kiba, why the hell did you do that?" Ino asked.

"Hey, if you were a guy you'd know how much it hurt!" Kiba exclaimed. A tear fell on the ground. "I know how it feels! Talim did that to me too" Kiba said.

"Go Talim" Sakura said.

An ambulance shortly arrived.

"What's the problem?"

"This man was kicked in the middle" Kiba explained.

"Oh no! Quick! Send the bed!"

They picked him up and put him on the bed.

"Men" Ino said.

"More like boys" Sakura added.

"Oh well, let's just go"

Sakura saw blood on the floor and looked at it. She then followed Ino into the ice cream/milkshake bar.

"Well, if it isn't Talim and Tenten" Ino exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Tenten greeted.

"What's up?" Ino asked.

"The sky. What are you guys doing here?" Talim questioned.

"It's a beverage bar, isn't it?"

"I guess that was a useless question" Talim said.

"You can't believe what happened today!" Ino exclaimed.

"Sakura kicked Sasuke in his pants and they had to call an ambulance?" Tenten said in one breath.

"Yeah...I'm guessing you saw it"

"Not only that but I also saw blood" Sakura added.

"Seriously!?" Ino questioned.

She nodded.

"...Wow. He um...wow" she said shocked.

"You guys...really put on a scene" Tenten said, scared of Sakura.

"I know it's so weird" Sakura replied.

"Ah, who cares, let's just order" Ino declared.

Sakura put on a big fake smile. "Okay!"

**Alright, onto the next set**

"Ready?" Shikamaru questioned.

Neji nodded.

"Let's go then" he stated.

They both walked outside of Shikamaru's house. Yeah, today is just a freeday for _everyone._

"Where do you wanna hang out?" Neji asked.

"We could hang out on the plains" Shikamaru suggested.

"Let's go then" he agreed. **(Haha, I used the same lines)**

They turned a right and magically plains appeared. They both sat on the pure green grass.

All of a sudden Shikamaru heard someone coming near them.

"I'm so going to win this!" Ino exclaimed.

"In your dreams!" Sakura said.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "It's them"

Ino and Sakura both tripped on Shikamaru.

"Oof!" they both said. They jumped off of him.

"What are you guys doing?" she said with Ino's hands on her hips.

"...Sitting, what did you think?" Shikamaru replied.

Ino sighed. "That's true but I was looking for a more specific answer"

"Well, I was too lazy" he said slowly.

"Go get a soda Shikamaru" Ino teased.

"I will" he replied.

"What a smart mouth" Sakura commented.

"Did you seriously just notice that?" she questioned.

"Stop it! You're making me confused!" Sakura panicked.

"Why are you acting like Sasuke and Kiba?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, it's funny copying them" she answered.

"Can you guys go? I don't like hearing gossip, especially from you two" Shikamaru stated.

"It's called teasing, smart mouth" Ino retorted.

"Let's just go" Sakura said.

They both turned around and started racing.

"I'm going to get water, are you coming?" Shikamaru asked.

"No" Neji replied.

"I'll be back" he said.

And Shikamaru poofed into the beverage shop.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Talim exclaimed.

He waved.

"Took my advice?" Ino questioned.

"No, I was thirsty" he said calmly.

"Rest your smart mouth already!" she yelled.

"Why don't you rest _your _big mouth" he retorted.

"Don't make me-"

"-Use your big mouth?"

"You better shut up!" Ino "threatened".

"Did I beat you at your own game?" he teased.

Ino was now red.

"One bottle of water please" he told him.

Ino was calming down, now that the topic was over. She still was sad that she lost to Shikamaru, but hey, he does have a smart mouth.

"Hey Ino, where's your bracelet?" sakura questioned.

Her eyes went wide.

"Oh, hell no!" she exclaimed.

"I'll get it! You probably just left it on the plains" Sakura stated.

"Hey Sakura, my father wants you to help him make some noodles while I'm getting some things for him" Ayame said.

Sakura didn't know what to do.

"Sure I'll do it" she said nervously.

"Great! You can start right now!" Ayame exclaimed.

Ino pulled Sakura's arm.

"Sakura!" she hissed.

"Sorry Ino! Make Tenten or Talim get it!"

She sighed.

"Tenten, can you please get my bracelet from the plains?" she asked.

"...Why can't you get it?"

"I need to use the bathroom!" she lied.

"Fine"

"Thanks!"

She poofed right into the plains.

She was searching for the bracelet so hard she bumped right into Neji.

"Oh!" she blushed.

He turned around.

He cleared his throat and slightly blushed.

"What are you looking for?"

"Ino's bracelet" she replied.

He stood up and started searching as well.

"Why are you doing this and not Ino?"

"Ino made up this stupid excuse to go to the bathroom so I have to play around" she answered.

Their blush turned a darker shade. You would do that too. They _were _alone, talking, and standing close, searching for the same thing.

To Tenten it was a miracle. To Neji it was an awkward moment.

"So how's your clan doing?"

"Great" he replied.

"Did you have fun at the party?" he asked.

"Mhm"

**They've been talking so much, it's been an hour!**

"Damnit! What the hell is taking her so long!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well maybe if you didn't use an obvious excuse she wouldn't have ditched you" Shikamaru said.

"HEY! I STILL HAVE FAITH IN HER!"

"You wanna bet?" Shikamaru asked.

"Bring it"

"If she doesn't come back in two more hours you have to stay silent for a day" he bet.

"Okay, if she does you have to act like a girly girl for a day" Ino said.

"The bet's on"

They both shook hands.

**Okay, let's see how Sasuke is doing**

Sasuke came out of the hospital with Kiba and a wheelchair.

"How does it fell buddy?" Kiba asked.

"Stop asking me thaaaaat!" he whined.

"Sorry bud"

A few minutes passed by and Kiba pointed to a sign.

"KEYCHAINS!" he exclaimed.

He ran over to them.

"Hey! Bud!? Hey!"

He tried accelerating but clutched his middle.

"This isn't happening" he said.

Then he noticed he was on a hill.

"Oh. Hell no"

He rolled back while his hands were up in the air.

"Help! Someone! I'm in a genjutsu, damnit!"

The wheels broke off and Sasuke landed in another hill but a lot smaller than the other ones.

Sasuke got up and held his middle. A beat started. All of a sudden, a song from High School Musical 2, Bet On It, started playing.

"Everybody's always talkin' at me...**(I'm just kidding but it would be funny. Hey someone make an AMV and show it to me saying that you have a lot of time on their hands)**

"Great. Now how am I supposed to walk?" he murmured.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"It's payback time. Keychains.

He started to walk like a cheetah, or a four legged animal.

"No one steals my best friend!!!" he shouted.

**coughs Okay, let's look at Neji/Tenten**

"So how's your life going?" Neji questioned.

"Okay"

"So is mine"

"Do you think Sakura and Talim will get a bond with Sasuke and Kiba?" she said.

"I don't know, it might be a possibility"

"What about Naruto and Sakura?" she asked.

"I can tell it'll be before Sasuke and Sakura" he replied.

She giggled. "You're right" she added.

He smiled. He was starting to loosen up around Tenten and so was she. They both looked at each other and smiled. Oh geez, this is awkward. They're talking about who would end up with who.

**On with the others! runs over there**

Ino was staring at Shikamaru's watch.

"Damnit, hurry up!"

"Come on now, we can be patient" Shikamaru stated.

"You better shut up" Ino "threatened" again.

He yawned. "They aren't coming back, you know that?"

"I told you to shut up!" she repeated.

"Yeah, whatever" he said lazily.

"Damnit!" she muttered as she kept staring.

Shikamaru smirked. "For a girl that gossips she rarely pays attention to Neji and Tenten" he thought.

"I'm starting to worry about her" she told Ino as she sipped her milkshake.

Ino looked up. "Don't worry, she'll com back" Ino reassured her.

Talim looked at the plains. "Maybe I should get her-"

"No! Don't!" Ino yelled.

She looked at her.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Please Talim! I beg of you!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know..."

Ino grabbed her leg.

"Please!"

She sighed. "Okay"

She smiled. "Thanks"

Talim rolled her eyes.

Hinata also passed by and looked at them.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Hi!" Talim said.

"Where's Tenten?" she asked.

"In the plains" Talim answered.

"I'll go say hi to her-"

"Uh, no you shouldn't!" Ino said nervously.

"Why is that?"

"...She has some training to do!" she explained.

Hinata just stared at her.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay!" she said.

"That was easy" she thought.

"Hey Ino, it's been two and a half hours" he teased, pointing at his watch.

She stared at it.

"Shit"

Shikamaru smirked. Again. "You won't have a chance" he said in his mind.

**Runs to Neji and Tenten**

While they were talking, Tenten saw something shining.

"Hey Neji! I found it!" she said joyfully.

He came over to look at it.

"That's the one" he said.

"Yes!" she said.

They got off the grass and started walking.

"Hey! You there! Stop!" an officer said.

"Ah, damnit" she said.

"Didn't you read the sign?" he asked.

She cleared her throught.

"N-no" she replied.

He chuckled. "Well, since you didn't read the sign and already stepped on the grass, you can mow it"

Their jaws dropped. "WHAAAAAAT!?" they said in unison.

He handed them both lawn mowers. They exchanged glances. They sighed. They still didn't know what time it is and Ino might be mad at her if she doesn't come back. Her best prediction would be an hour, but who knows what more trouble they can get into. Damn, that must suck, then.

**Okay, let's check what time it is**

"30 seconds left..." Shikamaru told her. He looked at her. Ino was _biting _her nails. "Are you going to file those nails? You've never bitten them before"

"Stop putting pressure on me!" she said, now _paranoid._

He smirked. "She's not going to make it". He looked at his watch again. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5"

Ino bit her nails harder. "Come on Tenten, don't make me lose"

"4, 3" everything was getting very slow like in chapter 2.

"2, 1"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled.

"0" he finally said. Neji and Tenten came running in, hands on their knees. She handed Ino her bracelet. Ino folded her arms.

"Keep it, I lost..."

Tenten looked at her. She twitched. "W-W-WHAT!?!?!?!?"

"How did you guess right?" Ino asked.

"Before he answers whatever you're asking him, I'm going home" Tenten said, obviously exhausted.

"So am I" Neji said.

His smirk turned into a smile. "You see them hang a lot, right?"

She nodded.

"Have any of you noticed-"

Sasuke and Kiba came flying from the sky and landed on the ground.

"Anyways, have any of you noticed that Tenten likes Neji and vice versa?"

"No! And are you serious!?" Kiba exclaimed.

He nodded. "Since Neji was at the plains and Ino sent Tenten, it's obvious they would talk a lot" he explained.

"Damnit, I hate you Shikamaru" Ino said.

**Chapter Four: Noticing**

**-pants really hard-**

**That was some chapter. How about 14 pages? That's my record. It took me days!**

**Anyways, chapter five...yeah, no ideas on that one. Wait! I think I got it!**

**Next Chapter: Looks like everyone's starting to get on their nerves. And will they ever hear a single confession? Next time on KHIF. Review please!**


	5. Something You Need To Know 00

**Hey you guys! You thought this was a new chapter before you clicked it, didn't you?**

**Just to let you know, I'm very busy and...well I'm in that moment right now...so please. BEAR WITH ME!**

**I'm working on something else so...DON'T GET MAD AT ME! Please. I'm thinking on ideas so...this might be updated probably...OBVIOUSLY after September...**


End file.
